eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bebot 2006 (November edition)
The second [[Bebot|''Bebot]]' 2006 'is a one-day beauty pageant that was held on 11 November 2006. It is one of the two editions held in 2006 and the third overall edition of ''Bebot. Bebot ''is an iconic beauty pageant for local male celebrities who are dressed in drag. The contestants flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit to compete for the crown and the pageant title. Chennylyn Mercado (Mark Herras) was crowned as the grand winner of the November edition of ''Bebot 2006. ''Nancy Fetuccini (Brad Turvey) placed as first runner-up, while Rhiana Dabiana de Leche (Ryan Yllana) won as the second runner-up. After losing the first pageant, Blacky Lou Blanco (Wally Bayola) once again joined this edition against the new candidates. She failed to win any awards for the second time. Overview '''Contestant selection' Five local male celebrities who are willing to dress in drag were invited to compete in the segment. They competed under witty stage names. The celebrities who entered the competition included JC de Vera, Mark Herras, Jeremy Marquez, Brad Turvey, and Ryan Yllana. Meanwhile, Wally Bayola joined as the sixth contestant to once again compete as Blackylou Blanco. His character made a comeback after losing the very first edition of Bebot. The six contestants were paired with an Eat Bulaga! ''host to be their manager who helped them prepare for the competition. Each candidate represented a different elemental title. '''Main pageant' The third edition of the Bebot ''beauty pageant was held on Saturday, 11 November 2006. The panel of judges included actor Dennis Trillo, Michael V (as Fredda Torra), Allan K (as Doña Gorgonia Magalpok), and ''Bebot 2005 ''winner Paolo Ballesteros (as Precious Paola Nicole Ballesteros). The six candidates underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. After the introductory walk, the contestants then provided impressive performances in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit were then tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the contestants. Chennylyn Mercado was hailed as the grand winner of the November edition of ''Bebot 2006 ''after receiving the highest score from the judges. She also took home the Best in Gown as well as the Voter's Choice award (after receiving the most text votes from home viewers). Chennylyn Mercado is Mark Herras' impersonation of fellow ''Starstruck ''season 1 winner and his girlfriend at the time, Jennylyn Mercado. Nancy Fetuccini was proclaimed as the first runner-up, while Rhiana Dabiana de Leche bagged the second runner-up title. Both Ma. Elena Van Helden y Barbarosa and Nancy Fetuccini won the Miss Photogenic award. After losing the first pageant, Blackylou Blanco once again failed to take home any awards for the second time. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment during its one-day run. *Vic Sotto *Julia Clarete *Joey de Leon *Allan K (as Doña Gorgonia Magalpok) *Pia Guanio *Michael V (as Fredda Torra) Results chart '''Final results' Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2006 Segments Category:Editions of Bebot Category:Bebot Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Segments for Celebrities Category:2000s Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants